


Indisposed

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Pining John, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Sherlock gets his butt plug stuck and John has to get him to the hospital but first has to get him past Mrs Hudson and out of 221b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indisposed

John comes home to a very quiet and very empty flat. Now for anyone living without Sherlock Holmes, this may seem like a normal day. But John, knowing that Sherlock hasn't had a case for days and should be bouncing off the walls or initiating insane experiments with kitchen utensils and human body parts, is concerned. Nay, John is more than concerned. He is slightly terrified. 

"Sherlock?" John calls tentatively as he creeps through the eerily silent living room. "Sherlock, are you here?"

"John?" a slightly strained, but definitely Sherlockian voice responds from down the hall. 

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" John asks in a worried tone, walking down the hall briskly to Sherlock's bedroom door. He places his hand against the wood, "Sherlock let me in."

"I… I can't. I… I'm indisposed at the moment." Sherlock responds. 

John pauses briefly before turning to walk away, but is stopped by a cry of pain from inside Sherlock's room. "That's it, Sherlock. Let me in right now. I am your doctor and that is an order."

There was a long pause before John heard the click of a lock and saw the handle of the door turn. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't what greeted him. 

"Oh." John let out, surprised to see his normally reserved and composed flat mate with his dressing gown hastily thrown over himself, legs in a far too wide stance and the oddest look of discomfort mixed with debauchery cast across his pale face. 

"John, I may need your assistance." Sherlock stated.

"Alright," John replied, his eyes wide and an unusual tone of fear added to his voice. 

John watched as Sherlock waddled his way over to his bed, grimacing as he went. Sherlock proceeded to climb onto his bed and kneel on all fours, arse in the air. John's jaw dropped as Sherlock lifted his dressing gown to reveal a particularly large anal plug inserted in his rectum. 

John just stares. At a complete loss for words he just stands there, mouth agape, waiting for something, some semblance of an explanation, _anything_.

"John will you stop standing there and come over here and help me?" Sherlock spits out venomously. "You said you were my doctor. So be the consummate professional I know you are and examine me."

John splutters, "Examine you?"

"Yes. Obviously I have an object inserted in my anus that I am unable to remove. I need your assistance… Please." Sherlock tone shifts from angry to desperate with the quiet plea he tacks on.

John rubs his forehead and closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath and exhales. "Alright Sherlock," He calmly says moving forward to help his friend.

John places his hand on his friends arse, gently parting the cheeks. He can feel his heart beat quicken as his brain floods with overtly sexual images. He shakes his head and mentally scolds himself for thinking of Sherlock in that way, especially when his friend had trusted him in this moment. He gently tries to grip the edges of the plug, but his fingers quickly become slippery with the excess of lube around the entrance and he his grip is lost. After several minutes trying to extract the toy, he gives up.

"Sherlock, I don't think I can get this out. I mean, maybe if I had supplies or we were at the surgery I could, but I can't help you here." 

Sherlock huffs, "Fine John. We'll do it your way. We'll go to your office."

"It's closed Sherlock, and halfway across town," John bemoans.

Sherlock rolls his eyes, "And you have keys, do you not? Would you rather go to the A&E with me and try to explain it to them?"

John paused briefly. This was not a story he would want to try to explain to anyone, let alone the strangers of the Casualty department. John rubbed his face forcefully with his hands and groaned, "Fine, Sherlock. Have it your way."

"This is definitely not my way, I can guarantee you that," Sherlock muttered as he slid out of bed, wincing. 

John assisted Sherlock into a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt, even helping put on a pair of running shoes found in the depths of the detective's closet. He led a waddling Sherlock, leaning heavily on his shoulder for support, down the hall steadily and to the top of the stairs. They slowly descended the stairs, one step at a time, pausing half way to give Sherlock a break. Although they were moving slowly, John was wondering if this would be as difficult as he had imagined. Surely if he could just get the man to the quiet privacy of the surgery he could help Sherlock with no one the wiser.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a cheery, "Yoo-hoo!"

"Ah, Mrs. Hudson," John replied nervously slightly frozen in terror.

"Oh, Sherlock! Are you alright dear?!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed as she noticed how out of sorts Sherlock clearly looked.

"No!" Sherlock and John exclaimed simultaneously as Mrs. Hudson moved to climb the stairs. She stopped suddenly, taken aback.

"I… We're… He's fine, Mrs. H, really. Just slipped getting out of the tub. I'm just going to take him down the A&E to get checked out." John covered. 

"Alright, boys," Mrs. Hudson said as she backed away and turned towards her flat. "Just let me know how it goes and if you need anything from me later."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hudson, I will," John replies, more calmly this time, as he and Sherlock restart their slow descent. They finally reach the door after what seems like an hour and make their way to the street. John hails a cab while Sherlock leans against a street lamp. They get into the cab awkwardly and the driver gives them an odd look as Sherlock lays across the seat, half in John's lap. John rolls his eyes and hands the driver the address. 

Their cab ride is filled with nothing but silence as John can barely stand to look at Sherlock without heat flushing his face and his groin. John is having a hard enough time trying to control his (slightly confusing) bodily response just from the mental image of the bright purple plug between Sherlock's glistening ass cheeks without him looking down at Sherlock's head resting against his thighs. 

The long cab ride drags to an end as they reach their destination, the dimly lit surgery. They exit the vehicle and John pays the driver, who has the audacity to wink at him knowingly before chuckling and driving off. They make their way into the building and up into John's office.

"Stay here and take off your bottoms as I go and grab a few things," John instructs as he goes off to rummage up some supplies. 

John gathers some medical grade lubricant, gloves and a few instruments before he returns to find Sherlock bent over his desk with his legs spread and arse in the air. He nearly drops everything in his hands. John pauses briefly to take a deep breath before he walks over to the desk to set everything down. 

"Would you mind telling me how this even happened?" John questions, slightly exasperated.

"Experiment." Sherlock replies curtly.

"How on earth…" John cuts himself off, "You know what, never mind."

John snaps on his bright blue exam gloves and attempts to grip the edges of the plug. Still unable to get a firm grip, he attempts to wriggle his finger beside the object, but Sherlock screams in protest.

"Sorry! It's just, you… you're kind of umm, clamped down pretty tight around this. Can you try and relax?" John stutters nervously.

"I am trying to relax, but it's rather difficult with a very large plug inserted into yourself. I didn't think it would be this difficult to remove, since it slipped in much easier." Sherlock replied, obviously frustrated.

"Well you were probably, ahem, aroused when you first umm inserted it." John states awkwardly. 

"I was somewhat aroused, but it was fairly incidental. Is that a requirement?" Sherlock asks.

John throws up his arms, incensed by the shear ignorance of the man laying spread eagle before him.

"You didn't think that being aroused was a requirement before inserting a large anal plug into your arse?" John shouted.

"Well it was just an experiment-" Sherlock began

"An experim- oooh Sherlock," John huffs in extreme frustration as he turns his head towards the heavens as if only a deity could provide an explanation deserving of the inexperience and stupidity of one Sherlock Holmes. 

There was a long pause before Sherlock quietly spoke, "So do you think if I were to become aroused, it could help?" 

John stared at him, biting down at his lip, mind flipping back and forth between anger and arousal, intense images flooding his brain. 

"Yes," John breathed, stepping forward as his body seemed to move on it's own accord. His hands moved out to touch Sherlock's backside, before he came to his senses and recoiled.

"Umm yes, alright then, I'll just leave you to it for a while. Call me if you need-"

"John wait!" Sherlock exclaimed, turning his head to look at John, eyes wide. "Will you… I mean I don't really know… Can you help me?" Sherlock asks tentatively as he gnaws on his bottom lip, pupil's blown and breathing ragged. 

John licks his lips as the air seems to get sucked out of his lungs. "Oh god yes, “He manages as he bolts forward to Sherlock, removing his latex gloves on the way. John eagerly runs his hands down Sherlock's back and sides, making his way to his plush arse. He moves one hand to Sherlock's cock, starting with languid, tentative strokes and touches.

"John," Sherlock breathes, eyes fluttering shut as his cock begins to stiffen against John's gentle touch. 

John continues his movement up and down Sherlock's firm shaft as he begins to run his index finger down the crack between the globes of the detective's arse. John encircles the edge of the plug with his finger as he begins to place small kisses along Sherlock's spine, causing the younger man to moan in pleasure. His kisses continue as his lips moves lower and lower down Sherlock's back until he is placing soft, open mouth kisses to just above his arse. 

"God, Sherlock," John moans as he feels his own erection pressing against his jeans. His mouth now moves to the top of Sherlock's crack, "Please, Sherlock. Please tell me I can," He begs as his tongue licks and just barely dips into the space between Sherlock's cheeks. 

"Yes, John, Yes, please" Sherlock cries.

John's tongue laps and sucks further into the crack of Sherlock's arse. John kneels behind Sherlock, and removes his hand from the detective's cock to pull his round, lush cheeks apart. John presses he face into the space, gently mouthing around the edges of the plug, feeling the quiver of the flesh surrounding it. He places his teeth gently around the edges of the plug, careful not to nip at any skin, and pulls his head firmly away from the other man's hole. The plug falls out with an audible 'pop', and John spits it onto the floor. He pauses briefly, not sure whether he should continue now that he had succeeded in removing the toy. He doesn't want to end their encounter this way. Luckily Sherlock doesn't either.

"God John, don't stop!" Sherlock begs.

John proceeds to quickly fill the gap left by the plug with his tongue, delving deep into Sherlock’s pulsating entrance. Sherlock screams in pleasure as John's tongue wriggles inside his hole and his hand's knead at his arse. Sherlock lets out a soft, needy cry as John's tongue vacates Sherlock's entrance suddenly.

He then feels the warmth of John's body pressed against his back and feels the man's breathe hot against his ear while he whispers, "Please let me fuck you. God Sherlock, you're so beautiful, please just let me fuck you."

"Yes," Sherlock cries.

John tears off his jeans and his pants, letting his hard, leaking cock spring free. He grabs the lubricant from the desk and quickly slicks himself up before plunging himself into Sherlock. They both groan as John begins thrusting firmly into Sherlock. John grabs Sherlock's hips firmly, pushing himself balls deep into the man. He pounds into him from behind, causing Sherlock to claw at the desk in front of him, crying out with every powerful thrust of John's hips. 

John can feel his release building rapidly, "Sherlock, Oh god tell me you're close, god please tell me you're close," John rambles in a whiney pitch as he thrusts harder into Sherlock's tight arse. 

"Yes, John," He moans, "Come inside me," Sherlock begs.

John's thoughts go into a fog as his brain loops those three words on repeat, causing his thrust to become rapid and erratic. He reaches around to grab Sherlock's leaking prick, pumping furiously as he can feel his own balls tighten. Sherlock screams in pleasure as his world goes white and fluid spills over John's fingers. He can feel Sherlock's arse clench tightly around his cock with every pulse of semen jetting out of his flat mate's penis. It's enough to push him over the edge as his mouth drops open and he scrunches his eyes shut, moaning as he releases his seed deep inside Sherlock's hole. 

They both lean heavily on the desk for support, as they will their breathing to return to normal. As their pulses slow, John gently removes himself from Sherlock and watches as a small stream of come and lube follows. His cock twitches slightly at the visual. 

They both slide to the floor next to each other, legs unable to support their weight after their intensely laborious activities.

John lets his head fall against Sherlock's shoulder and giggles slightly in his post-orgasmic haze, "Mind telling me the purpose of that experiment?" 

Sherlock smiled and looked into John's eyes with mock sincerity, "I was simply trying to determine the best way to seduce my closeted, but clearly bisexual flat mate."

John stares at him briefly before smacking Sherlock across the back of the head, causing his flat mate descends into a fit of giggles. John rolls his eyes as he unsuccessfully tries to prevent himself from joining in to Sherlock's helpless laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kait (Tumblr user picto-collage-o) for the prompt. It was a joy writing this terrible little piece of smut at near midnight.  
> Not beta'd, nor is it brit-picked. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at punklock.tumblr.com


End file.
